Just Dance Greatest Hits 3
Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 is a game made by Dance Corp. It was released on February 14th, 2017 for the NTSC region and February 17th for the PAL region, Australia and Oceania. It is available on Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4 and Nintendo Switch consoles. Features For 7th generation platform users: *Just Dance Unlimited-Why do you wonder that Just Dance Unlimited gets to 8th Generation only? Now we give a chance to them and add them here with more than 250 songs in the list that is not seen in our Song List! *World Dance Floor returns with the same stuff but we removed tournaments and put the tournaments on 3 songs! Now every 24 hours JDU songs are in your Floor in the Happy Hour! *Just Create (for Xbox 360 only): Just Create a choreography and dance it to your friends to see if they beat the master! *Exclusive song!: A beta song from JD2017 has been released! Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini can be unlocked when you get a Superstar on all songs! *Simon Says: Look at your score and look at STOP!, Spin, Dance, and jump to get the extra points! You lose points when you do not follow them! *Just Dance Machine: Aliens need your help to refill the machine to get back home! *Everything else at every single JD Game in Ubisoft has returned. For 8th Generation users: *Just Dance Unlimited is back! Get in the groove with more than 250 songs in the list! *Just Dance DJ- Dance a song on Pandora and Spotify or choose a song in the list! Dance any way you love to and dance with your friends to achieve the score! *World Dance Floor returns with the same concept on JD 2017! *Showtime!: Dance to a song and sing along or dance to your own! *Everything else in the JD Ubisoft games in the 8th generation versions returns! On both consoles: *WDF now has added A Greedy option, to bet your Mojo coins to see if you win or not! We also added Spotlight, where a player is chosen randomly to see if they dance to beat! Discountiation On September 11, 2017, the game announced it would discontinue its internet modes as it would make way for Just Dance Greatest Hits 4. A message is full below: From Dance Corp: We will end Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 as we will move on to the creation for Just Dance Greatest Hits 4. We like to thank you for bringing it a moment to remember from the past few months from the game. All internet modes on JDGH3 will discontinue October 4th, 2017, at 6:00 AM GMT. Thank you. Until we meet again, Dance Corp. *An update is listed: We will end JDGH3 by today (October 2nd) in 5:30 PM CST. Please play before it ends! Dance Corp. Tracklist *A * means that it is covered. *A (PAL) mean this is a PAL exclusive. When the song is a DLC, this means that it was available as a NTSC DLC. *A (NTSC) mean this is a NTSC exclusive. As the same above, this means that it was available as a PAL DLC. *A (UPDATE) means that the game updated the lyrics, pictograms, etc. *A (NOWORKINGSONG) means that the song will no longer be playable after October 2th, 2017. DLC The following songs are currently revealed and it is on guess. These are: *A * means that it is covered. *A ® means the DLC has been removed and will be unclear where it will return. Unlockable Songs VIPMADE One VIPMADE was released. Credit to MrFlamur to JD Wikia for making the template! Trivia * Pump It was the first song revealed from Dance Corp. *Let's Groove, Better When I'm Dancin', and Only You (And Alone) are shown in the cover, but they are not the first 21 to not be in release. The 2 of the songs are added as tracklist songs. ** These songs were Let's Groove and Better When I'm Dancin'. Only You was in the files as a founded unused song in Febuary 1st, 2017. *36 songs were planned but were not in the tracklist . These songs must be added as DLC's if said (unless song has joined as a DLC). **Marcia Baila ***Marcia Baila was a DLC available on launch day. **Moves Like Jagger **Macarena ***Macarena was an also a Unlockable Song, revealed to be the 7th song. **It's Raining Men **Heartbeat Song ***Heartbeat Song was a DLC on March 5th, 2017 as a leak for 1 hour on the XBOX Marketplace before it was left official on that same day. **Titanium **Baby Zouk **Mashed Potato Time **Cheap Thrills ***Cheap Thrills was a DLC launched on February 19th, 2017 with lyric updating. **Bad Romance **Iko Iko **Je sais pas danser ***Je sais pas danser was added as a Unlockable Song as the 9th. **Oshii Oshii **Dynamite ***Dynamite was a PAL exclusive in the tracklist but was a DLC on NTSC. **No Limit **Milkshake (files only show 30sec routine leak) **Hold my Hand **Crazy Little Thing **Maneater **Only You (And Alone) **Jambo Mambo **Bonbon ***Bonbon was a DLC on February 15, 2017, on the NTSC DLC. The DLC will also appear in the PAL region on Launch Day. **Super Bass **All About That Bass **SOS ***SOS was a placeholder song for E3 menu, but the events were scrapped and ended up as a Just Dance Unlimited song. **Maneater **Mr. Saxobeat **Leila **Summer **Rabiosa **Louie Louie **Heart of Glass **Come on Eileen **Footloose **Kissing Strangers **John Wayne *The date was planned to be Fall 2018, but due to a very long wait, it is changed to July 21, 2017. **It changed to the dates again: The USA, UK, and Asia changed to February 14th, 2017, and Europe, New Zealand, and Australia had the dates changed to March 19, 2017. Later, PAL and NTSC has different releasement. The PAL region would later change again to February 17th for a long wait. *On January 30, 2017, leaked songs went accidentally released finding the first 3 songs in that day. The songs were Cosmic Girl and Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), as Never Can Say Goodbye was ??? instead. *The NTSC exclusives on the PAL shop has all the song exclusives free due to the last 2 songs from a JD PAL region game. **This clearly did not happen to the Pal exclusives on the NTSC shop, except for Papaoutai. *Carnaval Boom, Bang, El Tiki, Tico-Tico no Fuba, Don't Stop Me Now and Watch me Whip (Nae-Nae) were added for the full month on February. **However, El Tiki, Carnaval Boom, and Bang were said to be kept according to files, which did happen. *Cheap Thrills made an updated version to the lyrics as it was said incorrectly (E.X: You worth more dan diamond more dan gold is You worth more than diamond more than gold, and Free up urself get outa control is Free up yourself get outta control. *VKTRS used the remake, but part of it was not. **This was also the case for Soul Bossa Nova, but it used the remake entirely on the game. *Soul Bossa Nova is free for its launch date on March 1st. *From unexpected reasons, the song Lean On (with the original and alternate) was a DLC strangely and was leaked for the full day of February 27, 2017, on the Xbox Marketplace. It was removed at 3 AM GST after the leak. **This soon happened when the Wii and Wii U marketplaces had Lean On (without the alternate) for 2 hours on February 28th, 2017 at 5:00 AM GST, when it showed it cost 999,999 Wii points, saying that it was on beta points. It ended at 7:00 AM GST. ***Another soon followed at the PS Stores being leaked for 20 minutes for 7:20 AM GST. It was then leaked again at 8:00 AM GST, which kept the leak for 2 hours according to a said thing; Only free for a short time! This was kept as an error as the price is 1 dollars only to buy it. It ended soon after 10:00 AM GST, but it soon appeared to be returned again at 10:20 AM GST, which another message: Offical DLC by Dance Too! It ended up said it was official DLC on an unknown date. This leak on the PS Stores ended at 12:29 PM GST. ****At 3:00 PM GST, Dance Corp announced it was a scam was there was no reason why they released it. It would be only played if Me Too was played, (which is from the scammer.) They said that there would be more surprises, including Come On Eileen for March! However, Come on Eileen never released as they had forgotten it. It was never released the proper way. It was later released on March 1st, 2017 for free forever to make up the leak. *There is a glitch on June 1st, 2017 to July 23rd, 2017 that a new DLC was shown only mentioned as PLACEHOLDER which shows gameplay on the song Rockabye. Thus, making JD2018 songs planned to be added. This glitch was removed on July 24, 2017, as Dance Corp. was making reveals for more DLCs to come back. **The JD2018 songs will be added on July 25, 2017. (July 24 on Asia.) Love Ward and Rockabye would be added 1 day early. ***The JD2018 songs (excluding Footloose, John Wayne, Kissing Strangers, and Asia) were delayed to August 18, 2017. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 5.29.13 PM.png|Menu Screen Shot 2017-01-31 at 5.28.19 PM.png|Shown proof of Leak Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Discontinued